


Denial

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Götzeus, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by <a href="http://nandaolivalove.tumblr.com/post/100558031271/interview-marco-e-mario-audi-star-talk-translate">this</a> post.</p><p>Feedback is appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

“So who did you pay off to room with me?” Marco smirked as he set his suitcase on the bed.

“Okay, one, I didn’t pay anyone, and two, how do you know I didn’t want to sleep on that side of the room?”

“Tough shit.”

“You’re such little asshole.”

“Nah, I’m a huge asshole. That’s what makes me so endearing.”

Mats snorted, “At least you know this. Anyway…”

“Who did you pay?”

“Fuck you, I didn’t pay anyone. I’d much rather be rooming with someone else.”

“Like who?” Marco asked. “Erik?”

“Hey, at least he’s quiet.”

“You know what they say about quiet ones,” the blond chuckled. “And I’m quiet…mostly.”

“Except when you’re talking to Mario,” Mats smirked. “How is the little chipmunk anyway? Heard you two did some interview together?”

“He’s not a chipmunk and it was not together.”

“Did I offend you by talking about your boyfriend?”

“He is not my boyfriend,” Marco replied with gritted teeth. “Mario’s not gay.”

“And water isn’t wet.”

Marco just glared at Mats, getting angrier by the second.

“I notice you didn’t say you weren’t gay, just that Mario wasn’t. It’s almost sweet how protective of him you are,” Mats smirked.

“Since when did you become such a snarky bastard?”

“Since I started hanging out with you so much.”

“Fuck.”

“You asked.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The blond quickly picked out a few articles of clothing from his suitcase. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Don’t be too loud jerking off while you’re thinking about Mario. We do have neighbors, you know.”

Marco flipped him off before seeking refuge in the bathroom. He set his clothes down, only to realize that his phone was still in his hand. As he started to set it down, he thought better of it.

He opened his recent contacts list and quickly sent a text message before he could change his mind.

It simply read, “I miss you.”


End file.
